


A Gun and a Knife Fight

by Bunidesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Look they're seducing each other with knives and guns what else do you call it, M/M, Murder kink probably, Organized Crime, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Were they fight or flirting? Almost no one could tell, but it was fine. Their dance was one that only needed two people, where one wrong move could end in a slit throat or a bullet to the skull.But that was fine by them, after all, that was just part of thefun.





	A Gun and a Knife Fight

 

A knife to the neck and a gun to the temple.

In a situation like this most people would be worried, but thankfully he wasn’t most people,  _they_ weren’t most people.  
  
“ _Refreshing-chan_.” Oikawa's voice was like syrup, sweet and cloying to the ears. “I believe I won this round.” The knife pushes harder and makes a shallow cut, blood beginning to well up and drip down the knife. And he wants to lick it. He wants to cut deeper and let the blood stain his knives then lick it off while the other watched.  
  
The man under him scoffs, breaking him out of his thoughts and unaffected by the smooth side of the knife at his neck. But that might have something to do with him pulling back the hammer of the gun currently pointed at Oikawa's temple. “Haven’t you heard Tooru? You should never bring a knife to a gunfight.”  
  
Oh, he’s heard. He knows that rule well you see.  He's broken that rule more times than you can count and yet, here he is. The winner of every gunfight that's tried to take his life thus far, with the help of his babies, two custom made saw back knives that were the same teal as Aoba's official color.

But when he has his playtime with Sugawara all rules about gunfights and knife-fights are thrown out the window.

He stares Suga dead in the eyes with a manic grin on his face. “Do it then. You wanna shoot me Refreshing-chan? Do you want to see me bleeding out because of you?” The sound underneath him was an unmistakable hitch of breath which only egged him on. “Want people to know that you’re the one that did it? That finally took down the Grand king? Or is that gun of yours completely empty? You wouldn’t be shooting blanks at me would you?”  
  
Sugawara sneers at the accusation and brings the gun higher up, shooting once into the air. “Don’t think so little of me Tooru.”  
  
The guards posted outside the door flinch at the shot, hands immediately going to their own pistols out of habit before dropping them away. They knew better than to interrupt the two of them when they were ‘ _playing_ ’. As long as they weren’t actually killing each other they weren’t allowed in the room at all.  
  
“You’re so sweet to me  _Koushi_ ~” He practically purrs in Sugawara's ear and once again there’s the muzzle of a gun to his temple. But this time it was hot, just having shot off a bullet and just boarding on painful on his skin. The hiss he makes at that is equal parts pleasure and pain causing him to unintentionally dig the knife in deeper on Sugawara's neck, earning him a similar hiss of pleasure and pain from the man under him. He moves a knee between Sugawara's thighs and smirks at how it makes him freeze. “I wonder which of us will break first this time?”  
  
Sugawara reaches up and grabs the hand of the knife at his neck and Oikawa lets him pulls it back just enough for him to sit up so he can reach Oikawa’s face. “You probably. Remember that Shizen attack on Karas two weeks ago? You were so  _pissed._  You thought that little group stood a chance against us and remember what you did next?” He reaches up to Oikawa's ear breath hot and heavy biting it. “Because I do. We had most of them down and I was going at it with the bald guy. He was bigger than me sure and he had me pinned as if that was enough to keep me down for more than the few seconds he had me there. Really I could’ve gotten out of it and handled him all by myself. But suddenly you appeared. Do you remember what happened next?”

Oikawa remembered of course. He remembered every detail, Karas didn’t need their help, but Oikawa was on his way anyways with Iwaizumi Hanamaki and Matsukawa to start talks on a treaty. And what better way to start then by helping Karas get rid of a few pests. When he found out that Sugawara wasn't with the others he went looking for him, and when he saw that guy on  _his Refreshing-chan_  well. But he plays along with Sugawara’s little game pushing his knee up into Sugas crotch and grabbing ahold of Suga’s gun arm. “Hmm. I can't seem to recall, remind me?”  
  
Sugawara lets out a laugh reminiscent of bells and completely contradictory to their current position. But that’s just what Suga was, a whole mass of contradictions. Looks of a saint while simultaneously as dangerous as the devil himself, Oikawa has seen the man baby that orange haired shorty of theirs all while shooting bullets into a man who looked at him for two seconds too long. Oikawa groans and squeezes Sugawara’s arm tight, hard enough that he hears the clatter of the gun to the floor  
  
He rolls his hips up as his laughs titter off and Oikawa can hardly suppress the moan. Sugawara’s eyes narrow knowing Oikawa was getting close but not as desperate as he wanted but then he smirks. “You shot him. You've always been a poor shot so whatever you were aiming for you only managed to get him in the gut. Which could’ve hit me too by the way. But  _then_ ” Suga makes a low groan at the memory teasingly rolling his hips up on Oikawas knee between his legs. “You threw him on the floor and stabbed his hands with those pretty little saw back daggers of yours. His screams were annoying but watching you was beautiful. Especially when you shoved your fingers in and pulled the bullet out to make him look at it. You stabbed him so many times that I lost track, but then you threw me up against the wall and told me  _’I’m the only one allowed to kill to you’_. Then you brought me to my room and fucked me hard until I  _screamed_  while still covered in that bastard blood and all.”  
  
He lays back down and tilts his head up, grabbing Oikawa's knife armed hand and brings it back to his neck. He presses again, deeper this time, eyes on the blood welling up from the cutand rolling down his blade. “Refresh- No  _Koushi_ ” Oikawa growls his name making Sugawara shiver beneath him. “I want to destroy you. I want to cut you open and watch you bleed out all over my floor. I want to watch you break under me.” He brings the knife up from Sugawara’s neck to his cheek, adding a shallow slice there.  
  
Sugawara turns his head almost nuzzling the blade. “Do it then  _Tooru_  I want to see if you can break me before I can break you.” Oikawa snees at that and looks up to see that Sugawara once again had the gun in his hand with that hammer cocked back. “You need to pay more attention. One wrong move and someone could just  _slip_.” He tilts his hand and shoots and Oikawa can feel the heat as the bullet whizzed past his ear just barely missing him. If it was anyone besides Sugawara, Oikawa would have been pissed and would've had the person hanging on his wall the minute their finger itched toward the trigger. But he knew him and if Sugawara really wanted him dead he would’ve been. He wasn’t known for his aim for nothing after all.  
  
“Oops. Guess my finger slipped, that could’ve ended badly.” The bright grin that Sugawara gave him was enough to make him concede this round. The silver-haired man laughed as he tossed his knife to the side and ripped the gun out of Sugawara's hand. Before Sugawara could respond he smashes their lips together. Sugawara is an enthusiastic kisser, immediately wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck and pulling himself close. The kiss is rough enough to bruise but that’s the way they both like it. Lips become teeth and lips are bitten on both sides, it was hard to say who started it but they were both eager participants. Teeth soon became tongue as their kiss got hotter and hotter.  
  
Oikawa's knee ground up earning him another breathy moan, his hand started making its way under Sugawara's shirt and-  
  
A knock at the door startles them out of their little world and two pairs of brown eyes turn to the door as if it was the fault of the item itself. “Whoever it is _fuck off_.” Growls Sugawara in a voice that made Oikawa want to ignore the interruption and continue their play.  
  
Instead of them leaving there was a click of a lock and Oikawa lets out an annoyed groan. There were only a few people allowed to have a key to the door beside himself; Sugawara, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Asahi and- “Iwa-chan, Crow-chan could you have chosen literally any other time? Refreshing-chan and I were busy.”  
  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes “Yea you two were really _busy_. But we’ve got to do actual work. You’re the official leader so you’ve got to look over the agreement Daichi and I came too.”  
  
Oikawa waves his hand dismissively. “I trust you and Crow-chan.”  
  
Iwaizumi grumbles. “Doesn’t matter. Aoba needs its boss for appearance's sake at least Shittykawa!”  
  
Daichi at least had the decency to look apologetic. “Sorry, Suga but Iwaizumi is right. We gave you guys some extra time but we’re done here and you and I have got to go talk to the Shiratori group next.”  
  
Oikawa let out a loud groan and rolled off of Sugawara laying face first in the floor. “ _Crow-chan_. Why did you say the ‘S’ word? You killed any mood I had thanks.”  
  
Daichi, used to Oikawa’s antics behind closed doors, just turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Sugawara. “Fii _iiine_. You’re no fun sometime Daichi.” Sugawara gets to his feet and picks up his discarded gun off the floor, putting it back in its holster where it belongs. Gun now returned tp it's proper place he makes his way over to the door to stand by Daichi dutifully. “Don’t worry Tooru, I’ll be back soon enough. Don’t die before then, I’m the only one that can kill you remember.” He gives an over-enthusiastic wave before following his leader out.  
  
“One day someone going to overhear that and think you have some kind of plot to kill the guy,” Daichi says simply as they walk through Aoba's hallway leaving the two leaders of the other gang back in the room behind them.  
  
“You know what kind of business this is Daichi. The moment you say you love someone they’re used as a weapon against you. But when you say you want to kill them…” Sugawara trails off, eyes watching out for any possible eavesdropper.  
  
Daichi nods in understanding.  
  
“And there’s no one I want to ‘kill’ than Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't put this with the other sportsfest fills because I kiiiinda want to make this into a series after I'm done cross-posting these fills. I'm on a crime kick atm.  
> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
